


Friendly Competition

by hoshiyahs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jicheol and jihan are actually dating in this one lmao BUT WHICH JI IS WHICH??? yall know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiyahs/pseuds/hoshiyahs
Summary: Nothing says friendship like swapping boyfriends to see which one of you can last the longest.





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> It's been months since I posted anything on here and I've been working on several different fics, but for some reason inspiration struck me for this specific scenario and I busted this out in less than 24 hours. I love being filth.

Somewhere between Joshua yanking his pants down and curling his fist around his dick and losing himself in the slick heat of Joshua’s mouth, the last two of Seungcheol’s brain cells actually tried to get him to wrap his head around how exactly he got himself into this situation. After all, when you actually piece together the phrase ‘my best friend’s boyfriend is giving me head’ without context, one would naturally assume the worst.

However, Seungcheol was mostly not a heathen—or at the very least he wasn’t about to betray Jeonghan—and Joshua was the last person Seungcheol would think to cheat, so let’s get that sorted away first. Actually, it was probably worth mentioning that Jeonghan had initiated this in the first place.

It all started when Jeonghan had implied that Seongcheol had no self-control and finished early. Seungcheol wasn’t quite sure _how_ exactly this conversation came about, but the damage was already done. Quite infamously, Seungcheol was never one to let an insult go, no matter how slight, and he _knew_ Jeonghan was baiting him. But what was he supposed to do? Let Jeonghan have the last word? Over Seungcheol’s dead body.

“Oh, c’mon Cheollie, don’t be embarrassed,” Jeonghan said casually over coffee, as if they weren’t talking about their sex lives blatantly in public. “Some people just come early—it happens.”

Seungcheol scowled at him, taking a pointed sip of his drink. “Please—at least I’d last longer than you.”

Jeonghan blinked, looking clearly affronted. “Me?” he asked incredulously.

“Yeah, who else?” Seungcheol said, throwing in a triumphant smirk at the way Jeonghan began to fluster. “You have the stamina of a sloth—there’s no way you can last more than five minutes tops.”

Jeonghan’s eyebrow twitched in irritation, but he smirked at Seungcheol. “Those are fighting words, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan said. “You wanna bet on it?”

If there was one thing Seungcheol had learned over their years of friendship, it was that one should never make a sure bet with Yoon Jeonghan unless they really wanted to get their ass kicked. It’s too bad Seungcheol was the type to learn from demonstration repeatedly.

“You’re on,” Seungcheol had said.

After further discussion, which mostly consisted of Seungcheol pointing out how Jeonghan could cheat in every iteration of however they wanted to carry out this bet, they had somehow come to the conclusion that their respective boyfriends knew them too well for this competition to be judged fairly, which was when Jeonghan brought up the suggestion of switching partners.

Much to Seungcheol’s surprise, Joshua, who had been present for a lot of the discussion later on, agreed to the whole thing pretty quickly. When Seungcheol expressed his astonishment, Joshua just gave him a sweet smile and leaned his cheek on his hand.

“It sounds fun,” Joshua said pleasantly. “Besides, I’m excited for you to treat me and Jeonghan to samgyeopsal.”

At those fighting words, Seungcheol went back to his apartment and practically begged Jihoon for his help. Jihoon, who was never one to be easily astonished but always the first person to let Seungcheol know that he was definitely judging him, raised an eyebrow at Seungcheol’s proposal.

“This is one of the stupidest ideas you and Jeonghan had in a while,” he said, crossing his arms. “Why does it matter which one of you lasts the longest? That’s no concern of his.”

Seungcheol whined, wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s small frame and rubbing his cheek against Jihoon’s head. “Jihoonie, _please_ ,” he said. “Jeonghan and Joshua are _challenging_ me.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes but didn’t make any move to step away. Instead he just tilted his head up slightly so that he could shoot Seungcheol a stern glare.

“So what? What could you possibly gain from winning this bet?”

“My pride,” Seungcheol said, grinning widely and puffing out his chest. When Jihoon just gave him a blank stare that made Seungcheol want to wither away, he grimaced. “Also the loser treats the winner and his boyfriend to all-you-can-eat samgyeopsal—”

“Well, I guess there’s no choice then,” Jihoon said promptly. Suddenly, Jihoon stood up straighter, looking at Seungcheol determinedly and a new spark in his eye at the mention of being treated to meat. “Whose dick do I have to suck?”

And that was how Seungcheol found himself sitting in a chair a few feet away from Jeonghan and Jihoon, his fingers desperately gripping the edge of his chair as Joshua licked a long stripe up the bottom of Seungcheol’s cock. Joshua’s hand pumped Seungcheol relentlessly and skillfully and Seungcheol threw his head back.

“Oh, fuck,” he swore through his teeth.

Joshua had the gall to laugh as he thumbed at Seungcheol’s slit. “Hang in there, Seungcheol,” he said in a sing-song voice. “Or don’t—I do love free food.”

Seungcheol looked down to glare at Joshua. “Fuck you,” he said. Joshua just laughed before taking Seungcheol completely into his mouth.

Seungcheol tried to take easy breaths, knuckles growing white with how hard he gripped the chair. Whoever said Joshua was an innocent and pure person needed to get their facts checked. No wonder he was dating Jeonghan.

Seungcheol tried to take his mind off of the way Joshua was bobbing up and down on his cock, saliva mixed with precum starting to dribble from the corner of his mouth. Seungcheol planted himself firmly in his seat, resisting the urge to buck up into the heat of his mouth and snuck a peak at Jeonghan.

Much to his delight, Jeonghan didn’t seem to be doing much better. Jeonghan’s fingers dug into his jean-clad thigh, and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth as Jihoon took as much of Jeonghan’s dick in his mouth as he could, using his hand to pump whatever he couldn’t reach.

Although Seungcheol would admit Jihoon wasn’t exactly as apparently, uh, _detailed_ with his technique as Joshua was, Jihoon made up for that with fervent enthusiasm. Jihoon was eager as he bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks with a look of pure determination on his face. Jihoon pulled off of Jeonghan’s dick for a moment to take a breath, letting the tip of Jeonghan’s cock rest on his tongue before giving it kittenish licks.

Jeonghan let out a loud groan, barely managing to muffle it with his hand, and Seungcheol could practically see Jeonghan’s toes curl in as his sock-clad feet scrapped desperately against the floor for some kind of hold.

Jihoon smirked before going down on Jeonghan again, his lips slicked wet and red from the friction, his eyes glinting with determination with his eye on the prize. Even among the kind of weird context of the situation, Seungcheol couldn’t help but find Jihoon especially adorable in that moment.

As if reading his mind, Jihoon’s eyes flicked up to meet Seungcheol’s gaze. Suddenly, Seungcheol felt unbearably hot and all of his blood rushed south at the sight of Jihoon’s heated gaze. If Seungcheol wasn’t turned on before, he was definitely turned on now.

“Oh, shit,” Seungcheol swore under his breath, tearing his eyes away quickly as he felt himself grow closer to his climax from just looking at Jihoon’s dick-sucking face. He had made a horrible mistake.

Unlike Jihoon, Joshua seemed to prefer being particularly torturous, coming off of Seungcheol’s cock right as Seungcheol was starting to reach his peak and squeezing the base of his dick with a self-assured smirk. Seungcheol instinctively let out a moan at the loss of contact, but felt a rush of relief at Joshua’s own overconfidence, panting heavily as Joshua began to pump his cock again, going faster as he took Seungcheol’s cock halfway and lapped around the tip with his tongue.

Seungcheol closed his eyes shut tight as his orgasm started to build within him again, begging for release.

He heard a wanton pop as Joshua’s mouth slipped off of his dick and he opened his eyes slightly just as Joshua was licking his slit kittenishly. Joshua’s lips parted as he spoke, but Seungcheol’s senses were going haywire.

“What?” he asked cautiously once his ears stopped buzzing.

“I said,” Joshua began, a wry smile curling on the edges of his lips, “you can come on my face if you want.”

Seungcheol’s first thought was ‘oh, fuck—Jihoon never let me do that’, which Seungcheol always thought was a shame. Jihoon didn’t like the mess it made, and how he’d have to spend actual time washing cum out of his hair, which Seungcheol supposed was fair.

However, as Joshua opened, eyes wide and innocent-looking with his tongue sticking out, Seungcheol couldn’t help but think about how cute Jihoon would look in the same pose. Images of Jihoon with his lips parted and waiting, pumping Seungcheol’s cock with his hand and looking up at him through his eyelashes flooded Seungcheol’s mind all at once.

“Oh, shit,” Seungcheol said, before stars began to dot his vision. Suddenly, he let out a loud groan as he finally climaxed. Streaks of white painted Joshua’s face messily, with some landing in Joshua’s mouth and over his cheeks and hair.

Joshua, the gentleman he was, kept fisting Seungcheol’s dick until Seungcheol’s orgasm ended, before wiping off the cum on his cheek with his finger and licking his lips. Seungcheol was left panting hard, his vision still blurry from the sheer intensity of his orgasm. In the back of his mind, he mourned the state of his wallet.

Jeonghan came soon after Seungcheol, moaning as Jihoon swallowed around his cock, not letting a single drop spill onto the floor. Jihoon pulled off of Jeonghan’s cock with a lewd pop that made Seungcheol start to feel aroused all over again. Jihoon wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand before looking at Seungcheol with his eyebrow raised at him.

“Wow, you have less stamina than _Jeonghan_ ,” Jihoon said as he got to his feet. He walked over to where Seungcheol was sitting and frowned. “That’s terrible.”

Seungcheol buried his hands in his face with a disgruntled groan, his face feeling hot with embarrassment. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” Seungcheol said.

Jihoon just snickered and ran a half-hearted comforting hand through Seungcheol’s hair, probably thinking about all the meat he wouldn’t be eating.

When Seungcheol lifted his head, Joshua was seated on Jeonghan’s lap with his arm wrapped around Jeonghan’s neck, while his boyfriend, looking thoroughly sex-ed out, rested his head against Joshua’s chest.

Jeonghan, even in his exhausted, post-orgasm state, still managed to shoot Seungcheol a triumphant grin as he ran his hand sleepily up and down Joshua’s side. “I told you so,” Jeonghan said childishly.

“Shut up,” Seungcheol said, sneering at him half-heartedly.

Jeonghan just snickered and Joshua gave Seungcheol a grin that looked too innocent considering where those lips had just been. “Thanks for the free food, Cheollie,” Joshua said in a saccharine sweet voice. “I ate a light lunch just so I could _really_ get my money’s worth today.”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and Jihoon just laughed. Seungcheol leaned into Jihoon’s hand as his boyfriend continued to run his fingers through his hair,

“Don’t keep him for too long though,” Jihoon said to Jeonghan and Joshua. “The loser still has a punishment he needs to make up for.”

Seungcheol looked up at JIhoon in confusion. “What punishment?”

Jihoon tilted his head innocently. “Of course,” he said, as if it was obvious. “I was so ready for free food today, so I’ll need to take a treat of my own from you.”

Despite the innocuous tone, Jihoon’s gaze was still as heated as ever and his lips were curled into a mischievous smile. Seungcheol gulped nervously, feeling heat start to pool in his belly all over again.

“Did you have a particular treat in mind?” he said in a low voice so only Jihoon could hear.

“I can think of a few things,” Jihoon simpred, smiling as he leaned down to press a light kiss on Seungcheol’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through this just pure smut! Kudos and comments about my filth is appreciated lmao


End file.
